1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document management method, and a document management program for managing document data generated by scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of electronic processing of various documents, such as drawings and text, are progressing, wherein the documents are often stored as image data by a document management system. For example, when a paper document is registered into the document management system, the following process is performed. First, the paper document is scanned, and an electronic file is generated and stored in a predetermined folder of a client terminal. Then, a file name of the electronic file is changed into a document number, a drawing number, a product number, and the like using the client terminal. Then, a destination folder of the document management system is selected for storing the document, and the document is stored accordingly. Furthermore, the document management system provides an attribute item (bibliography matters) required for searching.
Further, for example, Patent Reference 1 discloses an image reading apparatus for transmitting image data of printed matter (medium) scanned and electronically processed to a destination. According to the technique given by Patent Reference 1, a digital multifunction machine is connected to a host computer and a terminal unit through a LAN. There, a CPU generates a folder in a storing unit according to directions from the terminal unit. When a user pushes a “save” key prepared in the multifunction machine, a destination folder, in which the image data of the document are to be stored, is specified. The document is scanned by a scanning unit, and an image-processing unit performs an image process on the image data. The processed image data are saved in the destination folder specified by the user.
Further, for example, Patent Reference 2 discloses a technique of a document management system wherein an electronic document is stored for searching and reuse without a filing work. According to the technique, a scanner apparatus, a printer, and a facsimile terminal apparatus on an intranet store an electronic document to be processed in a HDD of a storage unit associating the electronic document with registration IDs of each apparatus. Then, the registration ID, a storage address, and ID information of the electronic document are provided to a server apparatus, and the electronic document is stored so that it can be searched for by a PC.
[Patent Reference 1] JPA 2001-358882
[Patent Reference 2] JPA 2000-89997